Bloom
Princess Bloom is the princess of Domino and one of the founding members of the Winx Club, as well as its leader. She is also a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. Bloom is the Guardian Fairy of Domino and keeper of the Dragon's Flame. She is also the childhood friend of Selina. Personality Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents are. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and can also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people. Winx Club Pre-Series Bloom is the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and the younger sister of Daphne, as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which her older sister, Daphne passed on to her shortly after her birth. When she was still a baby, her kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Daphne was unable to fight off the witches, so she sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Flame. By doing so, the Ancestral Witches were able to curse Daphne through Sirenix, after which Oritel and Marion believed that both of their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father, Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and he and his wife Vanessa, a florist, eventually adopted her. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood, but got amnesia and had no awareness of her true origins and believing she's a regular normal teenager. She and Selina were close friends during their childhood and they used to play together in the Forest of Flowers. In her youth, she received a gift, her pet rabbit, Kiko, and met her nemesis, Mitzi. She also dated a boy named Andy. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom used a magical attack which turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat the ogre. Stella was impressed with Bloom's power and encouraged her to attend Alfea, the prestigious school for fairies where Stella studied. Curious about developing her powers and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents. Appearance |-|Civilian= Bloom is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Bloom civilian outfit season 1.png|Season 1 civilian |-|Winx= bloom-magic-winx-transformation-o.gif|Bloom in her Winx form (Original) winx-club-bloom-magic-winx-charmix-o.gif|Bloom in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) Dark Bloom Dark_Bloom.png|Dark Bloom 980229_1361771497471_300_479.jpg|Dark Bloom (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= 1rckwv.gif|Bloom's Charmix |-|Enchantix= Bloomenchantix.gif|Bloom in her Enchantix (2D) BloomExTransformation3D.gif|Bloom in her Enchantix (3D) Bloom FairyDust.jpg|Bloom's Fairy Dust Container Finish Bloom (1).jpg|Bloom's Fairy Dust |-|Believix= bloom-believix-part-3-o.gif|Bloom in her Believix (2D) 1rclet.gif|Bloom in her Believix (3D) Bloom Speedix.jpg|Bloom Speedix Bloom Zoomix.jpg|Bloom Zoomix BLOOM TRACIX.jpg|Bloom Tracix |-|Sophix= 1rclqy.gif|Bloom in her Sophix |-|Lovix= 1rclwz.gif|Bloom in her Lovix |-|Harmonix= bloom_harmonix_gif_by_alisqka-d5ltije.gif|Bloom in her Harmonix |-|Sirenix= bloom-sirenix-2d-part-3-o.gif|Bloom in her Sirenix (2D) 1rcm1y.gif|Bloom in her Sirenix (3D) |-|Bloomix= 1rcm5u.gif|Bloom in her Bloomix |-|Mythix= a6fdbf5226b8901104bbc1027908486a.gif|Bloom in her Mythix |-|Butterflix= 1rcmee.gif|Bloom in her Butterflix |-|Tynix= 1hnq1e.gif|Bloom in her Tynix |-|Dreamix= 108.gif|Bloom in her Dreamix |-|Onyrix= 1r4tq6.gif|Bloom in her Onyrix |-|Supremix= Bloom Supremix.png|Bloom in her Supremix |-|Mermaidix/Aqvatix= Bloom Mermaidix.png|Bloom in her Mermaidix/Aqvatix Magical Abilities Dragon's Flame Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of fire dragons, fireballs, fire beams, firestorms and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with the rare occurrence of a defensive abilities: fire shields, firewalls and fire barriers of different shape and nature. She has been shown to have emphatic abilities like seeing people's true natures. She also has a mental connection with her elder sister Daphne which is only shown while she was in her spirit form (after Daphne regained her body this connection was probably unnecessary). The intensity and strength of Bloom's magic is proportional to her emotional state. Various aspects of her individual powers are emotional-controlled such as her telekinesis is fueled by her calmness (demonstrated mainly when she sleeps), when feeling joyful she becomes a warming person, bravery employs her attack beams/rays of fire, but when feeling depressed her powers are blocked and when she is scared or panicky she employs a defensive/shielding side. She is also able of freely share her powers to magical and non-magical beings. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as her power is derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. However she is not able to control flames of Pyros unless she has an essence of Pyros. She is also is not able to control flames created by dark magic because of dark nature of that kind of flame. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. She can summon the essence of the Great Dragon or a Fire Dragon to destroy all her enemies in sight. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Dark Bloom Dark Bloom has the same powers that Bloom had by that moment, although mixed with dark magic. Her magical aura also transformed form fiery orange to dark purple. Bloom also seemed to have better reflexes than her normal self, as she dodges all her friends' attacks with ease. In fact none of the other Winx girls abilities worked on her. Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 10 *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading books about fairy tales and magic! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Sky! *'Best Friend:' Stella *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic comedies *'Loves:' Cooking cupcakes for my friends! *'Favorite Music:' Pop *'Favorite Spell:' Dragon Flame Transformation Sequences Trivia *Bloom is a character that was created from multiple sources of inspiration: **Bloom's story was possibly created on that of a girl named Antonella who Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club series, met who had been adopted and whose dearest wish was to know who her real parents were. **Bloom's personality was inspired by Joanne Lee, Iginio Straffi's wife, as well as the Executive Producer for the Winx Club series. **Bloom's appearance was apparently inspired by singer Britney Spears, according to Iginio Straffi. *In the Welsh dub of Winx Club, Bloom's name has been changed to Blodwyn which means "fair flower" in Welsh. *Bloom's name is possibly a reference to the fact that along the series she discovers her powers and starts blooming from a normal human girl into the most powerful Fairy of the Universe, while the other Fairies already knew about their powers and what they would become since they were kids. *Despite the age difference, Bloom's original sketch is relatively the same as today. *She was the one who came up with the name "Winx Club". Explained better in the comic where Bloom was inspired by some passing butterflies and their wings. Originally supposed to be "Wings Club", but then Bloom drew in butterfly wings at the end in place of the "g" and "s" to resemble an "X", thus the name "Winx". *Bloom's name could also be seen as a pun as she was a "late bloomer" as a Fairy, and her magical potential started to "bloom" when she was 16 years of age, though it could be that this is the normal age when Fairies' and Witches' powers start to appear since it is at this age that most Fairies and Witches start attending Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively. **This probably implies that Fairies' and Witches' powers appear when they are around 16 years of age and take their final form in the following two years or until. It could also be that a person can still choose between being either a Witch or a Fairy so long as they have not earned their Enchantix, which is the final and definite Fairy Form and from which one cannot revert back to previous Fairy Forms or other kinds of Magic. *In the original version, Bloom is the second youngest of the group. *Bloom is an artist, like Helia. *A 4Kids novel gives her the surname, Peters; however, this occurs only in the book and there is indication it may be her adoptive parents surname. *Bloom's opposite is Icy while Bloom is about fire and Icy is about cold, ice and snow. **Elementally: Bloom's power is fire-related and Icy's power is ice-related. **Personality: Bloom is compassionate and Icy is cruel. *Bloom tends to be seen together with Stella and Flora more than the other girls, especially in Winx products. *Bloom, so far, has the second most episode appearances, after Stella, including a cameo. **However, Bloom is seen the most out of all the other Winx. *Both Daphne and Bloom had their power stolen by a villain and with the help of each other they got both their confidences and power back. **Even though red is Bloom's favorite color she is rarely seen wearing anything red. The colors she is seen wearing the most are blue and pink. *She is the only Winx girl whose Charmix spells are all unnamed. In fact, she uses them the least of the Winx. *Bloom is one of the four fairies who did not receive their Enchantix in their own realm, though she earned it by saving her realm itself. *She has the most associated pets among the Winx, even though Roxy is the fairy of animals. **However, it is not officially confirmed if Roxy is a part of the club or not. Therefore, Bloom is still the only Winx girl whose name does not end with an "a". *Sky and Bloom are the only ones to have known exes (Diaspro and Andy respectively). *Bloom and Flora are the most feminine of the Winx in their fairy forms. This is more evident by the fact they wear skirts, dresses, and feminine footwear in most of their transformations. *Bloom was the last to bond with a Selkie and a Fairy Animal in the series. *Bloom has experienced up to two comic-exclusive romances and is tied with Aisha over it. *She love reading, especially books about magic, and she like making lots of cakes... and huge pizzas that she can eat together with her girlfriends! *Bloom and Andromeda are leaders, Bloom is leader of the Winx Club and Andromeda is leader of the Friendix Club. Category:Season 2 (concepts)